Bad boy
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Nadie en la Preparatoria Raimon vio venir el día en que Handa Shinichi infundiera temor en los pasillos, decepción a los maestros y propuestas para convertirse en boxeador profesional. Y todo por culpa de un rumor y de la mala higiene dental de Max.


**¡No estaba muerta, gente! ¡Andaba de parranda! *tira fuegos artificiales por todos lados* ya enserio~ la verdad es que el final de mi preparatoria fue emocionalmente complicada para mí, y luego entrar a Universidad me consumió demasiado, añadiendo que sí, cuando encontraba un tiempo escribía para otros fandoms (¿¡dónde está tu honor, basura!?) pero cuando me enteré de los nuevos proyectos para IE! definitivamente tenía que volver a las andadas en este fandom que me vio crecer, por muy dramático que se escuche :')**

 **Fuera ya de tanto rollo, Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5. Enjoy~!**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Handa_

 _Handa Shinichi_

 _Handa "El sicario" Shinichi_

 _"Mayweather" Handa_

 _Handa "El macho, muy macho" Shinichi_

 _El "Pelo en pecho" Handa_

 _El jugador dorsal 6 con "S" de "Salvaje"_

Esos fueron algunos de los calificativos que escuchó el jugador de soccer en las clases. La gente a su alrededor (fuesen estudiantes, maestros o personal de limpieza) no reparaba en disimular o modular su tono de voz cuando pasaba junto al adolescente. Tampoco pretendían fingir el hecho de que el castaño escuchaba perfectamente lo que decían de él. Incluso los profesores parecían llevarle la contraria. La profesora de Historia le puso un cero a un examen que ni había hecho aún, el de Educación Física lo hizo correr diez vueltas más a la escuela que sus compañeros, y algunos como el de Matemáticas ni se molestaban en voltear a verlo, y hasta poniéndole inasistencia.

Pero no es que Handa Shinichi, a sus dieciséis se haya convertido en una "mala persona" dentro de lo que cabe porque ninguno de nosotros es un santo. Más bien fue gracias a un chisme a mil voces.

Es decir _, "si sueltas mil plumas de ave al aire e intentas recuperarlas para que no queden regadas, te llevará años reunirlas. Probablemente jamás termines"..._

Sin saberlo, el verdadero "problema" (si había que justificarle un sinónimo) había empezado el día anterior.

Todos los recesos y a la salida se reunía con Matsuno. Era la única hora en el transcurso escolar que podrían verse y conversar ya que estudiaban en salones distintos.

—Y entonces nos sacaron del salón sólo porque me vieron en el pasillo con Ryuuji y Kogure, y creyeron que yo también estaba hablando de la hija fea del de Literatura.—Explicaba el pelirrojo descargando su furia contra su cajita de leche apretándola hasta casi romperla. En tanto Handa sólo asentía y se limpiaba la mejilla de los rastros de comida que salpicaba Matsuno al "expresarse".

—Hai hai pero tampoco es que no te lleves con ellos. Esta vez fue injustificado pero ya acostumbraste a los profesores a que los tres hagan de las suyas en las clases.—Tomó otra servilleta e hizo lo mismo pero limpiando las mejillas aún infladas de Max. Este le miró con desconfianza y terminó el contenido de su bebida.

—Ya lo sé.—Admitió avergonzado sintiendo la mano de su novio colocando su mano sobre su gorro bicolor acariciándolo con ternura.—Aún así no deberían acusar a alguien sin tener pruebas.

—¡Handa-saaaaaaan~!— Ambos chicos divisaron a una pequeña figura femenina aproximándose tal y como la protagonista de un manga shoujo haría, y ondeando su mano para que fuera del todo reconocida. Aunque en realidad, tenía toda su atención depositada en el aludido.

—Jenny.—Devolvió el saludo y sonrió colocándose de pie frente a ella y deshaciendo el contacto con Max. El pelirrojo intentó estirar su brazo para detenerlo pero no lo suficientemente rápido para que él saliera -al menos por ese momento- de su campo de atención y se lo diera por completo a Jenny, o como el chico prefería llamarle la "australiana prenda suelta", una chica de intercambio quien al parecer tenía un aprecio anormal por el castaño.—¿Algún problema?—La chica negó con la cabeza aún con sus manos pegadas a su abultado pecho.

—No hay ninguno si se trata de ti.—Soltó una coqueta risa causando ternura a Handa mientras Max aprovechaba ser totalmente ignorado para arremedarla con gestos y voces chillonas por lo bajo. —Sólo quería recordarte nuestra cita de hoy.—Comentó mirando de reojo a Max y pestañeando repetidamente al regresar su mirada al castaño. El menor se apoyó de la pierna del castaño para levantarse tan rápido como pudo y colocándose entre este y la chica.

—¿¡Cita!?—Espetó salpicando algo de saliva de nuevo en la mejilla de su pareja. Este se limpió con la manga de su suéter escolar y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Es una cita de estudio. Recuerda que soy su tutor de Japonés. Creí que te lo había dicho.—Antes de que le diera tiempo de reclamarle Handa lo tomó suavemente por el cuello y lo ladeó un poco para poder ver de nuevo a su compañera. —¿En tu casa a las 6?

—¡Perfecto!—Espetó dando unos pequeños saltos en su lugar y regresar con su grupo de amigas quienes la esperaban en la entrada del edificio a pocos minutos que tocara el timbre y tuviesen que regresar a sus clases.

—Perfecto.–Ironizó Max jugueteando con el popote aún en su boca, y mordiéndolo con desmedida fuerza por la escena vista. Sintió un fuerte pinchazo en el intermedio de la garganta y la boca, dolor que inclusive le llegó a la cabeza. No le dio tiempo de reprimir un fugaz grito y llevar su mano a la parte afectada por impulso.

—¿Max?—El afectado le dio la espalda cuando adivinó las intenciones del mayor de acercársele y bombardearlo con preguntas de su estado.

—" _Me lo temía"—_ La verdad del asunto es que el chico llevaba casi dos semanas sintiendo destemple en algunos de sus dientes o muelas cuando comía, pero se le pasaba cuando regulaba la temperatura de lo que comía y colocándose un ungüento que su padre le recomendó. Pero nunca había sido suficiente como para desproporcionada desesperación.

—¿Te mordiste? ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Vamos a la enfermería? ¿Juego de mímica? —El chico mantenía ambas manos sobre su boca negando cada cosa que le insistía su pareja. Handa frunció el ceño poniendo sus brazos en jarra. —Ya está bien. —Tomó su termo del suelo y encaró al chico de gorro nuevamente. —Entonces si no sucede nada y no necesitas que te ayude deja de hacer drama.— Kuusuke estampó su pie contra el pavimento y retiró sus manos para hablar.

—Eso no es lo importante aquí.—Fue su turno de tomar su tupper y ajustar más a su hombro el pequeño morral que utiliza para llevar sus alimentos.—¿Cómo es eso de que vas a ir a casa de la australiana a darle clases?

—El profesor me lo pidió como favor. A cambio me dará créditos extra para el siguiente bimestre.

—¿Y por qué soy el último en enterarme?—Espetó llamando la atención de los estudiantes que pasaban por el lugar de regreso a sus salones.

—Te lo dije, creí habértelo dicho.—Contestó de la misma manera desviando su mirada. —Aunque sinceramente, tampoco es como si estuviera obligado a informarte de estas cosas todo el tiempo.— Max estaba en una lucha interna entre si hacer presión en su mandíbula para intentar detener el dolor que sentía interiormente o si usar esa mano para convertirla en puño y soltarle un golpe a Handa. Quizá con menos cordura habría intentado ambas.

—¿Tan poco me conside...?—Cuanto más discutían más se elevaba el dolor de sus muelas, como si estas también quisieran tomar parte en pelea. Aún en la densidad del ambiente Handa, preocupado, intentó acercársele al chico, fracasando de nuevo paso que daba, paso que Max retrocedía.

—Si te vas a poner así...

—¿Mejor me voy? creo que sí.—Completó la frase del castaño y corrió en dirección a su salón de clases justo cuando la campana de la escuela sonó cual ring de pelea dando fin al round.

A diferencia de lo que la mayoría pensaba, Handa no era una persona de rencores, sobretodo si se trataba de su novio. No era de las personas que podían ignorarse semanas porque ninguna sae atrevía a dar el primer paso para entablar una posible solución. Ya fuese que él tuviera la razón o no, siempre se acercaba a la persona involucrada para que al menos esta entendiera que estaba en son de paz.

Los años de amistad y relación develaron dos cosas importantes:

Cuando peleaban, Handa se mantenía enojado con la otra persona y consigo mismo por unas horas.

Cuando peleaban, Matsuno se mantenía deprimido y decaído consigo mismo por días.

Gracias a esto, no dudo en tomar sus cosas y dando un rápido "nos vemos" a sus amigos apresurarse al salón de Matsuno al otro lado del pasillo y pedirle perdón aunque dejaran para después discutir la verdadera razón de por qué discutieron.

—¿Se fue?

—En la segunda clase después del receso, el prefecto le ordenó que lo acompañara a la entrada de la escuela con sus cosas.—Informó una de las compañeras del pelirrojo.—Al parecer su madre vino por él pero no sabemos para qué.—La chica hizo una sutil reverencia al no querer dar más detalles a la pareja de su compañero. Shinichi le sonrió y e imitó su gesto.

–Trataré de llamarlo. Muchas gracias por la información. —La joven se retiró a su club de arte y el chico se encaminó hacia los pasillos que tan bien conocía directamente a la salida de la escuela. Cuando encontró suficiente recepción marcó al celular del menor. Una. Tres. Cinco. Diez veces hizo sonar el teléfono pero en ninguna respondió. Probablemente muchos dirían que Handa exageraba las cosas sólo por retirarse temprano de la escuela y no responder su celular.

Lo raro del caso era que Matsuno no se atrevía a llamar a su madre por nada del mundo si es que algo necesitaba. Su madre trabajaba en una importante consultora y él preferiría pedirle ayuda a un vagabundo que preocupar a su madre y hacer que saliera de su trabajo por unas horas.

El castaño nisiquiera intentó ir a casa de su novio. Dudaba que estuvieran en ella, y aún siendo así sabía que Matsuno no saldría de su habitación e inventaría que había "ido a la papelería", de manera que aún preocupado se encaminó a casa a comer algo y dirigirse a casa de su "pupila".

La mañana siguiente había sido poco menos que una odisea para él. Los demandantes deberes de ser tutor de Japonés de la chica, y además el proyecto final de Biología y reporte de la materia de Ventas lo noqueó en su cama y le hizo casi imposible escuchar el despertador y más que eso poder levantarse de la cama.

Se arregló lo más rápido que su movilidad le permitió, pero aún así iba veinte minutos tarde, contando que perdió el autobús directo a la escuela y tuvo que usar su bicicleta para llegar, escapando por poco de los regaños de su madre por levantarse tarde y sobretodo por haberse saltado el desayuno. Pero tal era su suerte (o su velocidad pedaleando) que logró llegar a la escuela seis minutos antes del timbre de entrada, suficiente para aparcar su bicicleta, correr a su casillero, colocarse sus zapatos de la institución y tomar los libros del al menos las primeras dos materias del día.

Claro que a esa hora en los corredores únicamente permanecían aquellos estudiantes acostumbrados a reprimendas por llegar a deshoras a la escuela, o aquellos a quienes no les importa entrar a las clases. Estudiantes con los que no se encontraba frecuentemente el castaño. Aunque no lo admitiría en público tenía miedo de aquellos estudiantes, al tenerlos en un concepto de los "chicos malos o rebeldes de la escuela".

Pero esa imagen se diluyó cuando vio a estos fornidos y -anteriormente confiados- chicos en total silencio, intercambiando miradas y retroceder dándole paso al castaño a terminar de recoger sus cosas e ir a clase. De hecho, estos emprendieron carrera sin tener en mente a dónde y algunos tropezando en el camino. El joven aceleró el paso sin darle demasiada importancia al asunto aunque extrañado por la reacción de aquellos que suelen imponer respeto y miedo entre los estudiantes.

—Joven Handa.—Se giró sobre sus talones notando al profesor de Ética detrás de él cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta del salón. Este se encontraba con un palillo en la boca y brazos crudos examinándolo de pies a cabeza. El chico se encogió de hombros y ofreció sus respetos al profesor con una reverencia. Esa repentina actitud autoritaria del profesor era más inusual que si Endo un día cambiara el balón de soccer por uno de baloncesto. Normalmente solía ser una persona en cuyo rostro permanecía una mueca alegre, inclusive algunas arrugas en las mejillas por este gesto, y con un modo pasivo y hasta imperceptible en ocasiones al hablar. A diferencia de lo golpeada y rasposa manera en la que lo había llamado.—Quería preguntarle ¿recuerda lo que vimos la clase pasada?—Haló haló nervioso las mangas de su suéter. No que no supiera la respuesta, gozaba de una memoria espléndida. Sino por la onda de hostilidad que claramente el profesor desprendía aunque llevaran 8 segundos conversando.

—U-uh, violencia en la pareja y en la escuela.—Respondió más en un tono de pregunta que aseveración. El profesor asintió para inmediatamente acorralar al estudiante con su brazo colocándolo con fuerza sobre la puerta para evitar que ingresara al salón.

—¿Recuerda que recalcamos la importancia de resolver conflictos sin llegar a las agresiones físicas, emocionales o verbales, verdad? ¿Y también que el agresor normalmente llega a tener problemas de confianza?

—Sí, profesor.—Tragó en seco mientras veía en la cara del mayor formarse una sonrisa que asustaría hasta a Sombra.

—Me parece que necesita investigar más sobre el tema, JOVEN HANDA.

—P-pero ¿por qu...?

—¡A LA BIBLIOTECA, JOVENCITO!—Espetó ante la sorpresa de algunos chicos del salón quienes asomaron su cabeza por las ventanas ante la retumbante voz de su "querido y pacífico" profesor. Con la mente en blanco dio la vuelta y se dirigió casi automáticamente hacia la biblioteca no sin antes echar in vistazo y ver al profesor ingresar al aula aún alterado y regañando a sus compañeros por ser entrometidos.

—¿Qué fue eso?—Sería la primera vez en su vida desde que asistía al kinder que lo sacaban de una clase, o en este caso que nisiquiera lo dejaron ingresar. Aunque su conciencia entrenada para acatara órdenes inclusive si este no quisiera llevarlas a cabo o no las entendiera lo obligaron a dirigirse a esta parte de la escuela.

En el camino no pudo evitar pasar ente a la clase de Matsuno y fijar por unos segudnos su mirada en esta. Se ensombreció cuando notó a Matsuno sin dejar de hacer presión a su mejilla con su mano izquierda y escribiendo con la derecha, y con los ojos enrojecidos como si hubiese estado llorando por horas. Detrás de él dos de sus compañeras colocando sus manos en los hombros de Max. Era probable que exagerara pero podía jurar que sus compañeras se acercaban a Matsuno en una actitud de consolarlo, aunque ignoraba el por qué.

Apresuró su andar cuando la profesora de Historia notó su presencia y se dirigió fúrica hacia la puerta. Dobló el pasillo escapando de esta y permaneció unos segundos recargado en la pared del corredor. Pero llamó su atención el jadeo de sorpresa al unísono de algunos alumnos fuera del aula debido a que su profesor aún no había llegado.

El castaño buscó su credencial de la biblioteca en su mochila, pero debido a la tensión del momento resbaló de sus hombros terminando en el piso haciendo que la manzana de su almuerzo y algunos bolígrafos rodaran fuera de esta. No hubo risas de parte de los testigos. Únicamente alerta en sus ojos por el siguiente movimiento del joven.

Cuando este se acercó a los pies de unas chicas platicando estas corrieron al aula, y otras más se posicionaron detrás de unos chicos a manera de protección.

—Tomen su distancia.

—No se atrevan a provocarle.

—¡Que alguien nos ayude!

—Y pensar que se veía como un chico tranquilo. Qué miedo da ahora. —Esos eran algunos de los comentarios de los demás estudiantes aún con una expresión peor que cuando el Instituto Alien dejó ver su capacidad destructiva por primera vez.

Cuando divisaron a su profesor de matemáticas llegar vitorearon su nombre aludiendo como su salvador y rogándole que comenzara la clase de una vez por todas y estar todos "sanos y salvos" en el aula.

Así fue el resto del día. Nisiquiera podía decirse que Shinichi tuvo oportunidad de tomar apuntes completos de una sola clase la primer mitad del día. Si no era porque lo sacaban del aula con cualquier excusa claramente improvisada, era porque el profesor borraba el pizarrón por pura maldad para que este se quedara a mitad de lo que Handa apuntaba en su libreta

A lo largo del día le quedó una sensación de ser un peligroso criminal que tras años encerrado había logrado la ansiada libertad y era readaptado a la sociedad, sintiendo un rechazo parecido.

En los cambios de clase veía a las chicas andar por el camino opuesto al suyo, a los chicos susurrando entre ellos algo molesto pero sin llegar a cruzar palabras "provocándolo", a los profesores con una mirada de desaprobación y supuesta decepción, y al de intendencia ofreciéndole su tarjeta como entrenador de box, trabajo a medio tiempo después de terminar sus labores en el plantel.

Llegando el receso, y por primera vez también importándole nada pedir el resto de apuntes a sus compañeros se dirigió al salón de Max, tarea fácil siendo que los alumnos se abrían paso o huían a su paso como si se tratare de una bacteria con pies.

—¡A-ahí viene!—Avisó uno de los compañeros del pelirrojo. El "pánico" en el aula no se hizo esperar, conllevando a los demás estudiantes (en su mayoría chicas) a rodear el asiento de Max a manera de barrera humana, mientras que los chicos hacían lo mismo pero frente a la entrada del salón, claramente con intenciones de no dejar entrar o salir de la habitación a ningún alma.

—Chicas...— Inquirió curioso Matsuno dejando de lado en su pupitre los palillos chinos con los que comía su arroz al vapor. Apoyó su peso sobre sus brazos en el pupitre y poniéndose de pie notó a sus compañeros no sólo en línea sino entrelazando sus brazos entre ellos, y algunos hasta con cascos de sus bicicletas. Aún con el barullo, pudo ver una silueta muy familiar que daba saltos en un intento de ser visto y agitaba su mano llamando al jugador.—Chicos...—Arrastró sus palabras algo molesto y tratando de pensar cómo romper la "barrera" de sus compañeras de manera gentil y sin tener que usar la fuerza.

—No sé qué demonios se traen, pero tengo un asunto que arreglar con su compañero.—En tanto, Handa había recurrido cuatro o cinco veces a "taclearlos" yendo directamente frente a ellos sin éxito, y tragando la vergüenza al notar la mirada de media generación sobre él por culpa de los demás chicos, intentó en dos ocasiones pasar a través de las piernas de alguno, también sin resultados.

—Regresa a tu clase o con tu pera de box, pero aléjate de aquí.—Anunció el presidente de la clase en medio de aquella "fila defensiva" siendo apoyado al unísono por las chicas, estas aún sin quitar su vista de Max.

—Déjenme pasar.—Exigió de nuevo apretando el puente de su nariz obteniendo la misma respuesta.

—No.

—¿Por qué?—Irrumpió Max, ahora subido en la paleta de su pupitre tratando de encontrar el mejor ángulo para saltar sobre sus compañeras sin hacerles daño, y antes los gritos de estas de que se quedara en su lugar.

—Max, ¿quieres decirle a estos chiflados que me dejen pasar? —Espetó ganándose una lluvia de reproches de parte de los grupos de ambos sexos. Pero en el fondo aliviado por ver al fin su novio después de 24 horas.

—No puedo.—Señaló resignado al grupo de féminas rodeándolo. —¿Qué les hiciste para que estén tan enojados contigo?—Antes de responder, prefirió tomar esa oportunidad que los varones estaban algo distraídos por la repentina participación del pelirrojo, intentando por tercera vez pasar a través de las piernas del más pequeño del grupo al fin ingresando al aula.

—¡Deténganlo! ¡Protejan al compañero! —Ese grito de guerra fue suficiente para que dos de las chicas más apartadas del grupo tomaran en manos los borradores, sacudiéndolos repetidamente en la cara de Handa cubriendo su cara y la parte superior de su uniforme con tiza, mientras el pobre luchaba contra el ataque de estornudos que esto le provocó y la molestia en sus ojos por el gis.

—¡Basta!—Irónicamente, el "protegido" en ese momento era la persona más ignorada entre los presentes. Los demás se mantenían apoyando a las chicas para que no se detuviera. Si bien nunca fue un adolescente fanático del ruido excesivo e innecesario, aquella escena estaba matando el límite de su paciencia, y esta no iba a regresar pronto. Sumado a eso, el dolor en sus encías, el cual ya estaba hasta cierto punto controlado, subía al igual que una sensación de entumecimiento en su cara.

Pegó un brinco y con fuerza sobrehumana pateó su pupitre estampándolo contra otro dos y haciendo que los 3 cayeran patas arriba, sin importarle que su ligero almuerzo había quedado regado en el suelo y en algunas mochilas abiertas de otros estudiantes.

Se hizo un sepulcral silencio, tanto que ni los pulmones de Shinichi se atrevían a querer toser.

—¿¡Se puede saber qué les pasa hoy!?—El pelirrojo se aproximó a zancadas hacia su novio tomándolo del brazo y alejándolo de sus compañeros entre una nube blanquecina de tiza. —Dejen de molestarlo—Aún sin despegar su mano izquierda de su mejilla rogando que no se volviera a hinchar su cara comenzó a pasar su mano libre sobre el rostro de Handa para que al menos pudiera abrir los ojos y sin poder evitar el sonrojo en el castaño. —Es mi novio y lo saben perfectamente ¿que tiene de malo que venga a verme?

—¡M-Max!—Chilló avergonzado frotando sus ojos y sacudiendo de a poco la tiza de su cabello.

—¡E-es que...—Comenzó el presidente estudiantil señalando al castaño.—¡Mira nada mas cómo te dejó!

—¿A mí?—Señaló a sí mismo extrañado intercambiando miradas con su pareja y soltando un leve quejido haciendo mayor presión en su mejilla.

—¿¡Lo ves!?—Prosiguió la vicepresidenta de clase posando sus manos en la cintura.—Por muchos problemas que tengan como pareja no tenía que recurrir a darte esa golpiza. Como compañeros no íbamos a permitir que volviera a tocarte...

—¿¡GOLPIZA!?—Espetaron al unísono provocándole otro piquete en boca al pelirrojo y sin dejar el contacto con su mandíbula.

—¿De qué demonios hablan?—Claramente molesto, Handa provocó que los estudiantes dieran dos pasos. —Jamás le pondría una mano encima a Max. Mucho menos a golpearlo.—Max asintió e hizo un ademán con las manos pidiéndole que se calmara y se colocó ligeramente más al frente que su pareja.

—Chicos, ¿de dónde sacaron que Shinichi me golpeó?—Sus compañeros giraron su cabeza y miraron acusatoriamente a Kin, un chico que permanecía en el fondo del salón y también conocido por sus excéntricas anécdotas y malinterpretaciones de la vida. —¿Kin?—El pelirrojo enarcó una ceja incitándolo a qué explicara el origen de esa situación. —¿KIN?—Alzó la voz golpeteando el piso con su zapato en espera de su respuesta.

—P-pues...—

—Kin-chan los vio discutir ayer cuando el receso estaba a punto de terminar.—Se animó a hablar una de las partícipes en llenar a Shinichi de tiza minutos antes. —aunque no fue el único. Varios de aquí y de otras clases los vio.

—Eso es cierto. —Max se pegó al brazo de su pareja con ternura. —Discutimos ayer pero eso no significa que...

—¿¡Y entonces ese golpe en la mejilla!?—Irrumpió finalmente Kin con temor en sus palabras.—Después de su pelea regresaste al salón con la cara hinchada y no dejabas de tocarte la boca.

—¡Es cierto!—Animó otro de los amigos de Kin.—Ayer escuché a un grupo de chicas decir que habían discutido porque él...—Pausó para posar su vista en Shinichi.—Quería comenzar a salir con la chica de intercambio.

—¿Jenny?—Se encogió de dolor cuando Max dio un codazo en sus abdomen.

—Kuusuke se negó a terminar con el amor que tantos años les llevó construir. Las cosas comenzaron a calentarse y finalmente, harto por la situación, atinó a darle un golpe cargado de rabia y haciendo añicos el poco amor que quedaba entre ambos. —Finalizó Kin soltando unas lagrimitas recibiendo unas cálidas palmas en la espalda por su amigo.

—¿Eres del club de drama?—Preguntó Handa sin saber si en actitud burlona o enojada.

—De radionovela.—Confesó limpiando su nariz con la chaqueta de su amigo.

Matsuno comenzó a reír limpia y estrepitosamente llamando la atención de Handa, sus compañeros de clase y los profesores que pasaban por el pasillo. Después de unos segundos sostuvo su estómago y con el poco aire que pudo conseguir a sus pulmones se animó a hablar.

—C-creo...—Comenzó frotando sus ojos limpiando los restos de lágrimas.—Creo que ya sé cuál fue el malentendido. —Dejó de reír cuando se percató de que su dolor en la mandíbula incrementó, pero qué mejor momento para ejemplificar lo que sucedía y quitarle a su novio la etiqueta de "golpeador".

—Max...—Le incitó a hablar algo inquieto y bastante harto de la escena. Con la repentina actitud del menor presentía no era algo bueno. Se abrió paso entre los demás y subió al escritorio para que todos pudieran entenderle lo mejor posible.

—Compañeros, compañeras, Shinichi...—Comenzó tal y como un político en campaña lo haría frente a sus seguidores y cámaras nacionales.—Como les repito sí discutimos. Me molesté un poco con Shinichi porque ayuda a la australiana con sus clases de Japonés. Tampoco es porque quisieran a empezar un romance. Y esto...—Señaló su mejilla levemente inflamada.—No es un golpe. Es un dolor de muelas que traigo desde hace unas semanas y ayer se complicó. No soportaba le dolor y llamé a mi mamá para que me llevara al dentista. Por eso me retiré temprano de la escuela.

—P-pruébalo.—Max sonrió y rodando los ojos metió la mano al bolsillo de su pantalón sacando un pastillero con unas pequeñas píldoras blancas.

—Vean.—Se las mostró a los curiosos.—Son para desinflamar. Me sacaron una muela y me limpiaron las demás.

—" _Y nosotros que ya mandamos a los de la clase E a ponchar las llantas de su bici"._

— _Por eso el conserje se ofreció para ser mi entrenador de pelea_ ¿Por qué no contestabas mis llamadas?

—Gomen, Shinichi. Me acabé la batería con ese nuevo juego de dragones que descargué el jueves. Como el dentista tardó mucho en revisarme necesitaba con qué distraerme.—Admitió sin querer cruzar miradas con Handa quien seguro en ese momento lo veía incrédulo.

Al parecer, juntar el testimonio de varios estudiantes que los vieron pelear ayer en el receso, y el hecho de que Max llegara del receso y al día siguiente con la cara hinchada y tocándose la mandíbula como si estuviese a punto de caérsele fue la combinación perfecta para crear sendo rumor.

Sus compañeros soltaron un suspiro aliviados por saber que su amigo no sufría de violencia en la pareja, y tratando de ocultar su vergüenza por haber armado gran escándalo y haber dejado a Handa como un chico violento el cuál evidentemente era alguien que no disfrutaba llamar la atención.

—¡Kuusuke Matsuno, baje del escritorio ahora mismo!—El profesor de Sociales entró al salón con sus libros bajo el brazo y notando en primer lugar las bancas desacomodadas, comida regada en el suelo y extrañamente a todos sus estudiantes reunidos. Matsuno rascó su cabeza y fue auxiliado por Handa a bajar de la mesa.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías dolor de muela desde hace tiempo?—Cuestionó inseguro pero finalmente colocando sus manos en la cintura del chico de gorro. Este ocultó su rostro en el pecho del castaño provocando un chillido de emoción entre sus compañeras ante tal escena.

—No quería que te molestaras conmigo.—Balbuceó mejor que un niño pequeño cuando quiere un juguete.

—Por culpa de ese maldito rumor los profesores me han estado molestando todo el día. Al menos merezco saber por qué dices que me enojaría contigo, cosa que creo que sabes que no podría hacer aunque lo intentara.—Admitió ya sin pizca de pudor acariciando la hinchada mejilla de su novio y sonriéndole de lado e ignorando las fotos que las compañeras de Max estaban tomando y subiéndolo en internet en esos momentos.

—Amor joven. Hermoso...

—Profesor, silencio.

—Fue por...

—Por...—Matsuno miró al chico jugueteando un par de veces con las asas de su gorro bicolor y rió nervioso.—Por los dulces de hace dos semanas.

—¿Del festival de dulces y postres típicos de Kyoto?—Irrumpió de nuevo el profesor a lo que Handa asintió.

—Max compró un dote como para un año. Le encantan.—Bufó con deje de fastidio y proporcionándole un golpe en la cabeza al pelirrojo.

—¿¡Lo ves!? Te dije que te enojarías.

—Por supuesto que lo haría. Te he dicho mil veces que laves tus diente veces al día. Para una persona normal no creo que sea tan necesario pero tú que comes dulces como medicinas es otra situación. —Miró la hora en su celular y con aún con diez minutos antes del fin del receso lo tomó de la muñeca dirigiéndose hacia a salida ante la vista de todos.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Por mi mochila.

—¿Y eso por qué?—Preguntó tímidamente una de las chicas.

—Siempre traigo un cepillo y pasta de dientes por si a Max se le olvida, y para estos casos. —Confesó sin detenerse e ignorando el sentimiento de conmoción y emotividad causado entre chicas y chicos (y profesor) por tal gesto.

Después de pasar por la mochila del castaño se dirigieron hacia el baño. Handa le entregó los utensilios de limpieza dental y después de sacar toda la tiza de su cara, cabello y ropa, permaneció recargado con brazos cruzados en el lavabo, esperando a que el pelirrojo terminara de asear su boca.

Matsuno acabó de enjuagarse y finalmente tragó una de sus pastillas. Imitó la postura de su novio esperando que cualquier cosa que sucediera en esos minutos restantes del descanso rompieran la tensión entre ambos.

—¿Y...?—Fue Handa quien se atrevió a hablar tomando de nuevo el cepillo y pasta y guardándolos en su mochila.—¿Te sientes mejor?—El menor asintió efusivo de que su novio no estuviera -tan- enojado con él.

— Perdón...por haberme puesto así ayer.—Se disculpó sin percibir el momento en que Handa lo acogió en un cálido abrazo, gesto que no haría frente o con alguien más, a lo que correspondió gustoso.—Es que a veces esa australiana se comporta muy linda contigo.

—No creas que no me he dado cuenta de que le gusto.—Admitió sintiendo un gruñido de molestia de parte del menor. Sonrió y prosiguió.—Pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que ser grosero con ella o con cualquiera que se me acerque.

—Supongo. —Shinichi depositó un beso en la coronilla de Max aliviado ante el suspiro de este como respuesta.

—Tampoco debí decirte eso ayer. A veces creo que te digo las cosas y resulta que no es así.—El timbre sonó por los pasillos indicando que en breve comenzaría la siguiente clase. Se separaron y Max aprovechó para ponerse ligeramente de puntitas y besar sonoramente la mejilla de su novio adelantándose.—Espero que hagas caso al fin y con esto laves seguido tus dientes. —Espetó mientras veía a su novio guiñando un ojo e ingresar al salón de clases.

Y también pensando en llevar al día siguiente cloro y líquido quitamanchas a la escuela para borrar frases como "La ley de puños de Handa Shinichi de la clase 2B" en las puertas de los baños

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ah qué Shinichi tan violento xD**

 **Cómo no hacer un regreso con mi pareja yaoi favorita 3 y sobretodo ¡siendo mi fanfic 101 publicado! no podía ser en otro fandom que este. Esto es basado en una experiencia personal de hace aproximadamente dos años, que tuve un dolor de muelas, y dos que tres personas me preguntaron que si me habían golpeado al verme sobándome la mejilla~ No sabía si subirlo en la parte de videojuego o por primera vez aquí en la sección de anime pero me decidía por intentar en esta parte de la página.**

 **Eeeeen fic~ ojalá nos veamos más seguido por acá. Sueñen con yaoi, coman frutas y se me cuidan, nenes~**


End file.
